Favor
by Whythis
Summary: Isabella's calling Ferb for a favor? What could that be about? Do I smell jealously from Phineas? How far will those two go?


***I feel bad for not updating Mystified so here's a story. I wrote it a long time ago, like December last year. So almost a year ago, it may suck. Sorry! Yeah well enjoy! Review please!***

_**Favor**_

The alarm clock went off at 7:00, waking up the famous step-brothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. The boys groaned Phineas was secretly hoping it would turn off itself. But since they didn't program that, it didn't. Phineas turns over and turns it off at 7:01.

"You know what, Ferb?" Phineas says throwing a pillow at Ferb. He blinks in response. "I'd rather have an alarm clock beat us then a Morning DJ." Ferb couldn't help but shrug and nod. The boys start to get dress to seize another summer day of their 104 days of vacation. Just before the boys headed downstairs Perry walks in.

"Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas exclaims and picks him up. The Flynn-Fletcher duo walked to the railing of the stairs, Phineas put Perry on the railing. He slid down the railing, jumped off and landed right on all fours. The boys followed the same pursuit. Except Phineas decided to do a back-flip off and land. Ferb did three front flips and landed in split. Their Father, watching this whole thing from a chair in the living room, started to clap. The Flynn-Fletcher duo went up to their Father and bowed, then ran into their kitchen, hungry. The Gang, now all being 14, couldn't get enough fun or enough food.

The boys rush in and pour themselves some cereal and sat down on the counter. Their Mom couldn't help but notice their rush for food. "Well Good Morning boys!" Their Mom, Linda, said. "Hungry?" And because of all the food in their mouths, they just nodded.

When they finally swallowed, Phineas asks Ferb "So whatcha want do today?" Ferb just simply shrugs. "Yeah, I'm stumped too. I mean a better question is what haven't we've done? Wait I got it! We can build a-"

"I knew you guys would be plotting!" exclaims their sister Candace walking in the kitchen. "As soon as I woke up I knew something was wrong. My busting senses were tingling!"

"Hold on, Candace" Her Mom said calming her daughter. "They haven't done anything! Not that they would anyway."

"MOM! That's why I said plotting!"

"Well let them "plot" while their eating. Then get you can "bust" them. And you should join them. Eat."

Candace grumbled to herself. "Fine. But-" She said holding up two fingers pointing at them. "I'm watching you two"

There was a moment of silence. "So anyway" Phineas said breaking the silence. "We should build a-" The phone started to ring, Phineas, being closes to the phone looks to see who it was. The Caller ID read: **Garcia-Shapiro**.

Phineas suddenly got nervous, his stomach got double the butterflies and his heart started to beat faster. He starts playing with his ear. Phineas thought to himself, _Why am I so nervous? It's just Isabella. I mean sure she was acting weird yesterday... Hugging me after anything that was good happened. Then kissing me on the cheek before she left._ Phineas smiled at the memory._ Wait! What am I thinking? This is Isabella I'm thinking about!_

"Are you going to answer that?" Candace asks, annoyed.

"What?" Phineas asks snapping out of his train of thought. "Oh, yeah."

He hits the talk button. "Hey Isabella?" It came out more as a question.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella says cheerfully.

"Well not much, right now. But we will have something in the next few hours. You should swing by."

"Uh, yeah, sure" Her voice sounded distracted. "Hey, can I talk to Ferb?"

_Ferb? _Phineas thought to himself. _Why does she want to talk to Ferb?_ "Um okay," He says "But you know he doesn't talk much, right?"

She laughs. "Of course!" Then she mumbles. "I just want to ask him a favor."

_Favor?_ Phineas asks himself. _What could __**that**__ mean?_ Phineas puts the phone on his shoulder and looks at Ferb.

"Isabella wants to talk to you." He says. Ferb faces scrunches up in confusion.

_**Me? **_He mouths.

_**Yeah.**_ Phineas mouths back.

_**For what?**_

_**A favor or something.**_

"Okay?" Ferb says. Phineas hands him the phone. "Hello Isabella?"

"Hey Ferb!" She says with too much excitement. "I need your help with a favor"

"Okay what?" Ferb says as Phineas leans nearer to him trying to find out the favor.

"Tell Phineas to get away from the phone."

Phineas eyes got huge and backed away from the phone. "Sorry" He mumbled. _Why can't I know the favor!? _Phineas thought to himself. _Why doesn't she want my help?_

"Is that the favor?" Ferb asks.

"No. But you can't let Phineas know it."

_Why can't Phineas know?_ Ferb thought to himself. "Okay." Is all his reply. Ferb gets up from the stool goes to the cupboard grabs a cup. Then goes to the fridge and pours him a glass of water. He walks to the sliding door that goes outside to the backyard, slides the door open, walks to their tree and sits down.

"Outside?" She asks.

"Yes." Ferb says. "But he is still watching." Ferb looks at Phineas who is watching him from the door.

"You locked the door?"

Ferb couldn't help but smirk. "Yes."

"So I was, uh, wondering..." She started. Ferb takes a drink of water. "If you, uh, wanted to go out with me?" Ferb does a spit take.

"WHAT!?" Ferb exclaims.

"No, no not like that Ferb." Isabella assured him. "Just to make Phineas jealous."

"Isabella" Ferb says shocked at this. "That's really cruel to do to him."

She started to get upset. "Your right, Ferb! It's just, ugh, I've tried **everything!"**

Ferb nodded. Although she couldn't see that she knew what he did. "You saw what I did yesterday and that still didn't spark anything!"

Ferb couldn't help but think about how Phineas reacted to the phone call. He at first didn't answer, then asked her to "swing by", and then was completely hurt when **she** didn't ask **him **for the favor. _I don't think he's as oblivious anymore._ Ferb thought to himself. "Isabella, give it more time."

"More time?" She asks. "I've been giving "more time" since the summer you guys built the rollercoaster. I have no "more time".

Ferb couldn't help but feel Isabella was right. _Ugh, he's going to hate us... _He thought. "Fine I will help."

"Thanks Ferb!" Isabella said excited. "See ya in a few minutes."

"Bye." Ferb hits the end button. Phineas runs outside to his brother

"What's the favor? Can I help? Why couldn't I know? What do we need to get?" Phineas spits out questions.

"She, uh, asked me out."

"Oh." Phineas says and looks at his shoes. "Like a date?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah."

"Oh." He slowly sits down. _Why do I feel like the best thing in the world is gone?_ Phineas thinks to himself. _Whoa. That's extreme, but I feel like something __**is**__ gone. But that's not important right now. My two best friends are going out on a date! _"Cool!" He says with too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Ferb couldn't help but feel horrible. _Look what I'm doing to my own brother! He may have a smile on his face but his eyes are as sad as children with the thought of no Christmas._ The brothers take a moment of silence to collect their thoughts.

"Hey Phin- Ferb! Whatcha doin'?" Isabella said walking into the backyard.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas forgot all about what just happened and smiled as soon as he saw her.

Ferb waves. Isabella goes and sits next to Ferb, usually she sits down next to Phineas but she had to follow her plan. The trio knew something was wrong.

"Hey!" Phineas says. "Let me see if Candace wants to join us." He gets up. "Plus that'll leave you two love birds alone..." He walks inside. They wait for a few seconds.

"You can't do this to him!" Ferb says breaking the silence.

"I know but-" Isabella starts.

"But nothing! You're just gonna hurt him **and** yourself if you continue this."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"**You're** going to tell him the truth. And I mean the **whole** truth."

Isabella gulps.

Phineas walks upstairs to Candace's room and knocks on her door. "What!?" She exclaims from inside her room.

"It's Phineas."

"Go away dweeb!"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy!"

"Talking on the phone is busy?"

"Yes, I'm having an important conversation to an important person."

"Talking to Stacy about Jeremy isn't really important..."

"Ugh, Stacy I got to go, the dweeb is bothering me" She says inside her room. She walks to the door and flings it open. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Isabella-" Candace raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Asking Ferb out."

"Wait." Candace says holding up a hand confused. "Isabella asked Ferb out?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"This morning..."

"How do you feel about this?"

"How do **I** feel about this?

"Yeah."

"I don't, um, know. That's kind of why I'm talking to you."

"Hmmm" She thinks for a moment. "Come on." Gesturing to him to follow her into her room. They walk into her room. "Lay down." She says pointing to her bed. Phineas lies down while he does that Candace grabs a chair and a notebook.

"So" She says pulling up the chair and starts to write in the notebook. "How did this "asking out" come to be?"

"I don't really know."

"Does not know a lot." She says writing that down.

"But when I answered the phone she asked to talk to Ferb about a favor."

"Talked to said crushee and said crushee wanted a favor to said Green-haired brother." She writes that down too.

"Crushee?" He says. She gives him a look and goes back to her writing.

"How do you feel about this?"

"How do **I** feel about this?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, again, that's why I'm talking to you!"

"Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Isabella"

"Isabella?"

"Likes to repeat things." She says writing that down.

"Do **I** like _Isabella_?

"That is the said question."

"I don't know, really know."

"Do you know that she likes you?"

"She likes me!?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"YES!" _She's gonna kill me! _Candace thinks to herself.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about this?"

"I don't KNOW!" Phineas exclaims throwing up his hands in frustration. He puts his face in hands. "I don't know."

Candace was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Maybe you should just think about it."

He looks up from his hands. "Think about what exactly?"

"How 'bout the thought of Isabella and Ferb going out and Isabella."

"Why **just** Isabella?"

"Just trust me on this one."

"Okay..." Phineas says uneasily. "But where to start?"

"How 'bout-"

"Wait I got! I could build a machine that tells you how you feel!"

"Why don't you figure it out on your own?" This time Phineas gives her a look. "Okay fine. But I will try to maintain my urge to bust, since it's for True Love."

"True Love?"

"Just go build your machine."

"Okay!" He says leaving. "Wait!" He hugs Candace. "Thanks Sis!" He runs out of the room.

She smiles. "You're welcome."

Phineas walks to the backyard and exclaims "Ferb... and Isabella, I know what we're going to do today!"

"And what is that Phineas?" Isabella asks.

"We're going to build a machine that tells you how you feel."

"Oh, like a Mood ring."

"No. It's going to tell you how you feel towards everyone in the room."

"Oh." Isabella looks at Ferb.

"Is that a problem?" Phineas asks seeing them look at each other.

"NO!" Isabella practically shouts.

"Good! Let's get to work!"

(Cue Quirky Worky song if you want to listen goes to watch?v=abqKqLVP3cY&feature=related )

Soon the Tell How You Feel Machine is finished. "Great Job Team!" Phineas says. "So who wants to go first?" No one raises their hands. "Well I guess I'm going first." Phineas sits down on the chair and then puts on the helmet.

"**Scanning Emotions.**" The computer says. "**Phineas Flynn's and Ferb Fletcher's relationship. Phineas loves his brother and would do anything for him. Although he may not be okay with the thought of Isabella and Ferb together, he would still support**." Ferb smiles.

"**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's and Phineas Flynn's relationship. Phineas would do anything for her and vice versa for Isabella for Phineas. We all know, except Phineas, which Isabella likes him and little do they both know is that Phineas returns the feelings. No other relationships to scan**."

Phineas takes off the helmet._ I like Isabella? _He thought to himself. Suddenly it made sense to him. Whenever he sees or hears her, he smiles, his heart beats faster and butterflies form in his stomach. _I LIKE ISABELLA! _He smiles._ I got to tell her! _He runs over to Isabella, and hugs her.

"You like me?" They ask at the same time.

"Yeah!" They answer together again and laugh.

"So, you don't like Ferb?" Asks Phineas.

"No." Isabella says Phineas smiles.

During all this Ferb climbed up the tree and with a Bull Horn, holding mistletoe said. "Well don't stand there kiss her!"

"Oh come on Ferb! Mistletoe that is so cliché and corny. Also it's the middle of-" Phineas was cut short by Isabella grabbing him and kissing him.

Ferb climbs down and stands by Candace who came out. Both smiling at their work.

He then says. "I told her to give him more time."

Candace laughs. "Yeah. I think he knows how he feels about this."


End file.
